koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Bei/Movesets
All the movesets for Liu Bei in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A damaging broad range attack. : , : Rising slash. : , , : A quick two-handed slash to the right that stuns. : , , , : Overhead chop. Has fast speed. : , , , : An outward slash, inward one, then a wide slash to the right. Ends with stab attack. : : Left and right slashes ending with a series of quick rabid slices to the right, left, then downward. : , : Vertical slice. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Delivers a cut to his right and left. : , , , : Two attacks to the right side, two to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides as Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Liu Bei fights with a fairly standard style with his longsword, but with slightly above average stats in basically all fields. Like Cao Cao and Sun Jian, Liu Bei is a good character for beginners, but continues to be an effective and reliable all-around fighter when used by more experienced players. He is also one of only three characters to have a special horse as an NPC, the Hex Mark (the other two are Lu Bu and Guan Yu, who ride Red Hare). Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A spinning slash. : , : Rising slash from a high standing position. : , , , , : A scooping slash, followed up a turning meteor slash but tapping again. : , , , , , : A turning slash with long reach and wave effects. : , , , , , : An outward slash, inward one, then a wide slash to the right, then a stab, outward slash, and then a finishing downward cut. :Dashing : Horizontal slash that brings him to a stop. Horse Moveset : , , , : Two attacks to the right side, two to the left. Liu Bei in this game is the only character who can only attack four times on a horse despite having a third and/or final weapon; this is due to a programming error akin to nearly all NPC units with specific movesets. Fighting Style Liu Bei shares his C1 and C4 with Yuan Shao, his C2 with Sun Quan, his C3 with Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo, his jumping attack with Sun Quan and Dong Zhuo and his dash attack with Sun Jian and Dong Zhuo. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Slides to the right behind his foes to flank them with a dashing slash. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A quick series of left-to-right upward slashes ending with a horizontal slash that stuns. Shares the initial portion with anyone that shares Liu Bei's movelist, only the finisher is unique to everyone. : , , , : Same as before, only has slower startup speed. : , : A sword planting quake in midair. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Lifts his sword above him in a flicking shovel-like manner, creating an energy ripple that lifts opponents. : , , , , , : Same as the third and fourth, only no hitbox on the slash, and it now creates a staggering shockwave instead. : , , , , , , , , : After the outward slash, Liu Bei starts his C4 chain. : (True): He slices four times (with the first three times like his original Musou) and ends with a ground stab that erupts in a ripple of light. : , : Flips in midair while stationary and performs a quick double slash attack (inward, then outward). The second one fires a sonicboom. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. Removes bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Raises his sword, and can damage foes who are close by during execution. Covers Liu Bei and his party members in a buffing aura, temporarily increasing the party's attack strength. Peach blossom petals float above him as he performs the move. :R1 (Counter): A lunging outward slash forward. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does a quick slash that generates a stream of air traveling forward. :Triple Attack 2: Causes fierce winds to rise from above by slamming weapon into the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Quickly releases a strong gust of air traveling within a certain distance. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Quick slice with one sword to the right and a turning stab with his left sword. Turns to deliver an overhead strike with his right sword before slicing with both blades in two diagonal cuts to the right and left. Spins twice with his swords stretched out, slashes a dual diagonal cut to the right, and thrusts both swords to his front. Slices overhead with both blades to slice his front. Ends the cycle by rotating his arms in wide vertical circular motions, hitting those who are stuck in his blades' path. : string (Renbu ∞): Spinning slash with both blades. Knocks his foe upwards and cuts them many times, stabbing them whilst they are aerial. He flips himself in the air to cut a x-shaped air slash. He lands and thrusts both swords forward. : (held): A spinning slash with both blades. Range of the attack increases on higher Renbu levels. : : String of attacks based on Renbu levels. His finale has him twirl both of his blades at once, hitting anyone to his left or right. He poses and emits a shockwave around him. : , : Downward swipe with both blades. : , : Hovers slightly in the air before plunging his swords into the ground. Sends airwaves to travel straight forward from his swords. :Dashing : Spins to a stop with a single sword slash. :Dashing : Runs a few steps quicker before he leaps forward and spins like a top. His swords are both used during this time, hitting foes on all sides as Liu Bei spins. :Grapple attack : A simple push with both blades to his left. If it connects, he spins with one sword forward to stab its point into his foe's throat. He uses his other sword to stab the same spot. :Grapple attack : Takes a step forward as he has both blades fan out from his front. If it connects, he captures an enemy between his weapons. He sidesteps to their left and cuts them down with both swords. :Deadlock attack: Flips into the air and performs an overhead x-shaped slash to his foe. :Special attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Liu Bei's version may be upgraded to include a lightning element. Horse Moveset : string: swings to his right with both swords. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : anticipated swing to his right with one sword. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Liu Bei turns into a quick combo character. His dual swords allow him to juggle and corner his opponents faster than before, which turns him into a good offensive fighter. Fortunately, his long combos allow him to quickly fill up his Renbu gauge, something that he arguably relies on to deal more damage. However, his defense continues to suffer and he lacks attacks that help deal with the opponents who surround him from all directions. Therefore, he is best as a solo dueling character as he can finish off an enemy general relatively quickly. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Liu Bei mainly uses the twin swords moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Bei is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Lightning-charged thrust forward with his sword. :Musou - Electric Fang (雷牙連弾): : Stands in place and swings his swords around him ending with a surge of lightning to knock back opponents. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Thunderclap (降雷球): , : Does a powerful cross slash with his swords emitting huge lightning waves. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Unleashes a flurry of green-tinted slashes before generating a radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Wonder. Can now use the Spirit Charge Cancel and reprises a previous Type Action. : , : Swipes both swords in a cutting motion. : , : Does multiple jabs at a downward angle before somersault-slashing forward to release two crossed-cutting waves. :R1: A reprisal of his original R1 Type Action. Raises up his right-handed sword, and damages foes during execution. Grants a temporary buff that increases attack power temporarily and regenerates the whole team's health. : (Cancel): Dashes forward with both swords pointed forward while leaning. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Falls down to the ground to perform a slamming cross slash that causes a small-launching quake, then lightning bolts rain down on surrounding foes for a short while briefly after landing. An alternate version of his original aerial Musou Attack. Dynasty Warriors 8 Liu Bei keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : After stabbing both swords on the ground, Liu Bei jumps back and summons several bolts of lightning that cause the swords to fly back to their owner. :Alternate Musou - Roaring Thunder (雷牙天鳴): R1 + : Does a swift cross slash after charging swords with lightning. :Awakening Musou: Performs cross-shaped cuts in front while moving at a fast pace. It ends with him swinging both swords in a crisscross formation. The extension has him do a continuous spinning attack with weapon now engulfed in fire before inflicting several horizontal strikes back and forth. Category:Movesets